1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headrests including a dynamic damper and seats including the headrest.
2. Description of Related Art
Vibrations from a road, an engine, etc. tend to be transmitted to seats for vehicles. In order to restrain vibrations, a headrest described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-234104 (JP 2014-234104 A) includes a dynamic damper for damping vibrations.
The dynamic damper includes a resin insert, a urethane mat, and a weight. The urethane mat forms a spring system of the dynamic damper, and the weight forms a mass system of the dynamic damper. The weight is embedded in the urethane mat. The resin insert has a bottomed recess opening toward the rear of a vehicle. The weight is placed in this recess.